O preço de uma vida
by Magalud
Summary: Após o incidente na Torre Atingida pelo Raio, Severus busca refúgio no único lugar seguro que conhece. E tem uma surpresa. Gen.


Nome da fic: O preço de uma vida  
Autor: Magalud  
Censura: 14 anos  
Gênero: Angst, Drama  
Spoilers: AU, mas tem referências de Half-Blood Prince  
Avisos ou Alertas: Nenhum, exceto ressureição  
Desafio: (no fim da fic para não dar spoilers)  
Resumo: Após o incidente na Torre Atingida pelo Raio, Severus busca refúgio no único lugar seguro que conhece. E tem uma surpresa.  
Agradecimentos: Agradecimentos a Cris e a Carla, que betaram em tão pouco tempo e sem aviso prévio!  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.  
Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site http:/oxetrem ponto com barra fest e no meu site http:/ magalud ponto noigandres com barra het ponto html.

PS - Essa fic ficou perdida no meu computador durante três anos. Só agora, em 2010, eu a achei!

**O preço de uma vida**

Ali ele estaria salvo, com certeza. Aquela cabana era o único local onde ele sentia um mínimo de segurança – e algo mais, se fosse honesto consigo mesmo.

Ele tinha passado os últimos dez dias na companhia do Lorde das Trevas, após os acontecimentos que culminaram com sua saída de Hogwarts e a conseqüente perseguição pelo Ministério da Magia. Agora ele era um homem procurado. Ainda bem que ele nunca mencionara aquela cabana a ninguém. Durante os anos em Hogwarts, ele jamais se dera ao luxo de comentar os verões com o Vovô Prince. Agora ele era o herdeiro do lugar.

Severus Snape olhou em volta e franziu o cenho ao ver tudo limpo. Ele não se lembrava de ter algum elfo doméstico no local. Mas obviamente a casa via algum tipo de movimento. Então havia alguém ali.

Ele se manteve encostado na parede e de varinha em punho.

A figura saiu da cozinha, trazendo uma bandeja com um bule de porcelana e serviço de chá vitoriano decorado. Digno da família Prince.

– Olá, Severus.

Ele franziu o cenho, a varinha apontada para a mulher.

– Quem é você? Como entrou aqui?

– Não reconhece sua própria mãe?

– Minha mãe morreu há mais de vinte anos. Portanto, pergunto novamente e aconselho a não mentir desta vez: quem é você e como conseguiu entrar aqui?

A mulher colocou a bandeja na mesa de jantar, calmamente, e respondeu:

– Sei que é difícil acreditar, querido, mas eu sou mesmo sua mãe Eileen. Agora precisamos conversar. Sente-se. Tome um chá. Você gostava muito da variedade Formosa Oolong quando era pequeno. Mudou de gosto?

– Escute aqui – ele disse, ríspido. – Eu não sei o que pensa que está fazendo ou o que...

Foi interrompido:

– Sputnik.

– O quê?

A mulher se sentou, com um sorriso doce e lembrou, servindo chá:

– Você tinha quatro anos quando trouxe Sputnik para casa. Era um cachorrinho adulto, mas pequeno, preto com manchas brancas. Nunca o vi tão feliz. Eu lhe dei um cobertor velho para ser vir de cama para o bichinho e você o colocou ao lado da lareira, para ele não sentir frio. Seu pai estava viajando. Naqueles dias, você quase não fez outra coisa a não ser brincar com Sputnik.

Severus arregalou os olhos. Ele nunca mencionara Sputnik para ninguém em toda a sua vida.

A mulher continuou, desta vez olhando para seu chá:

– Então Tobias chegou em casa. Olhou para o cachorro e não falou nada. Eu sabia que ele não gostara. No dia seguinte, você acordou e não achou Sputnik. Seu pai disse que ele provavelmente tinha fugido e não iria voltar nunca mais. Aí você soube. Aos quatro anos, você soube que seu pai tinha feito alguma coisa com o animalzinho, com o bichinho que você tanto amava.

Ela tomou um gole de chá, mas a mão estava trêmula. Inspirou uma vez antes de olhar para ele, os olhos cheios de água.

– Você não tinha cinco anos, mas seu pai já o ensinara o que era ódio. Eu nunca o perdoei por aquilo.

Agora era Severus quem a encarava, com a mão trêmula. Sua voz falhou:

– Mamãe...?

Novamente o sorriso triste, aquele que Severus tanto lembrava, estava nos lábios daquela senhora, que ofereceu:

– Tome um chá comigo, meu filho. Por favor, vamos conversar.

Severus ainda estava em choque. Ele olhou para a mulher, reconhecendo os traços que há tanto tempo vira pela última vez. De tudo que ele podia esperar no seu futuro, rever sua mãe certamente era impensável.

Ela serviu o chá, e Severus sentiu o aroma familiar, adocicado, quase esquecido de seus sentidos. Desde que a mãe tinha morrido, ele se recusara a tomar o chá tipo Formosa Oolong. Eles tinham um ritual de saborear o chá. Eileen sempre explicara ao pequeno Severus que o Oolong era chamado de "champanhe dos chás". Para o menino, às vezes o chá tinha um gosto suave de pêssegos bem maduros.

– Explique-se.

Eileen Snape suspirou, saboreando seu chá. Depois, disse:

– Não espero que me perdoe, mas talvez me entenda. Severus, eu o amava tanto que não podia suportar ver você mudar. Você estava se tornando justamente aquilo que eu mais temia. Meu pai o tinha fascinado e estava envolvendo aqueles tentáculos sobre você. Eu tentei adverti-lo, mas você sempre foi muito obstinado, Severus. Você se juntou àquele bruxo. Depois disso, seu pai morreu. Senti que minha vida tinha acabado.

– Pensei que você fosse gostar de se ver livre dele.

O sorriso dela foi ainda mais triste.

– Você não vai acreditar nisso, eu sei, mas eu amava seu pai. Nem sempre ele fora tão irascível e abusivo. Quando nós nos conhecemos, Tobias era um cavalheiro. Sabe, quase vitoriano. Tratava-me como uma dama. Mas ele tinha dificuldade em lidar com problemas. E nós tivemos muitos problemas depois que nos casamos. Mas eu amava seu pai, Severus. Por isso me casei com ele. Quando ele morreu, fiquei muito triste. Achei que estava sozinha. Com você se entregando a Você-Sabe-Quem, eu temi por minha vida.

– Sua vida?

– O Lorde das Trevas estava matando Muggles que tinham se casado com bruxos. O próximo passo lógico seria matar bruxos que tinham se casado com Muggles e traído o sangue.

– Mãe, que bobagem.

– Foi o que Abby disse.

– Quem é Abby?

– Uma amizade dos tempos de fartura com conexões muito úteis para uma bruxa afastada do mundo bruxo. Abby me ajudou muito quando decidi "morrer" e viver como Muggle. Sou muito grata, até hoje, mesmo tanto tempo depois de sua morte.

– Eu conheci essa mulher?

Eileen sorriu suavemente, e Severus lembrou-se do rosto dela quando ele era pequeno, as grossas sobrancelhas se movendo quando ela ria.

– Abby não era uma mulher. Na verdade, ele odiava quando eu o chamava por esse apelido. Sendo um homem tão poderoso, ele ficava uma fera comigo por causa disso. Mas ele era tão bom para mim que eu não o encarava como o resto da sociedade bruxa. Ele me protegeu e a você também, Severus.

– Eu o conheci?

– É possível. Ele era um amigo de seu avô, mas não concordava com o tratamento que ele dava a nossa família. Sabe como seu avô era: ele me deserdou depois que eu me casei com Tobias. Abby jamais concordou com aquilo. Antes de qualquer coisa, eu era uma Prince, ele dizia. E você era metade Prince. Ele nos ajudou muito. Isso enfurecia seu pai. Então, passei a esconder nossa amizade dele. Toda vez que seu pai descobria que Abby nos ajudara, Tobias tinha um acesso de fúria – e de ciúmes. Abby o ajudou também, Severus. Ele instruiu filho dele a ser seu amigo em Hogwarts. Vocês desenvolveram uma amizade, eu vi.

– O filho dele era estudante em Hogwarts?

– Estava alguns anos adiante de você. Eu temia que sua criação Muggle o deixasse em desvantagem. Então pedi que Abby conversasse com seu filho para procurar ajudar você discretamente. Vocês se tornaram amigos, e eu fiquei feliz. Mas aí ele o levou para os braços de Você-Sabe-Quem...

Severus franziu o cenho.

– De quem está falando?

– Lucius Malfoy, filho de Abby.

Ele quase perdeu a fala:

– Então esse Abby é... _Abraxas_ Malfoy? *_O*_ Abraxas Malfoy? Membro benemérito do Wizengamot, integrante da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, alto funcionário do Ministério, e praticamente uma deidade no mundo bruxo, além de ser bilionário tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no mundo Muggle? Esse Abraxas Malfoy? E você o chama de _Abby_?

– Eu era muito pequena quando o conheci. Seu avô era amigo dele, como já disse. E ele me punha em seu colo, brincava comigo.

– Lucius é uma peste – rosnou Severus. – Ele jamais brincou com Draco. Como o pai dele brincava com a senhora, mamãe?

Ela deu de ombros:

– Talvez por eu não ser uma Malfoy, e não precisar ser criada como membro da realeza.

Severus ficou em silêncio, remoendo aquela informação de que Lucius tinha sido obrigado a se tornar seu amigo. O único amigo em quem confiava durante sua época em Hogwarts tinha sido comprado. Ele não pôde evitar dizer isso alto:

– Então... meu único amigo foi obrigado a ficar comigo.

– Severus, eu lhe disse: vocês desenvolveram uma amizade. Ou você acha que Lucius Malfoy se sujeitaria a uma situação desconfortável por tanto tempo? Ele achou sua companhia agradável...

– Você quer dizer tolerável – interrompeu Severus, azedo.

– Tome seu chá – disse ela. – Vai ver a vida com outros olhos.

– Não importa quantos litros de chá eu tome. Você me _abandonou_ – acusou, cruelmente. – Quando eu mais precisava de você, mãe, você decidiu brincar de morta.

– Eu me assegurei primeiro de que você estaria protegido em minha ausência.

– Por seu amigo Abby?

– Não. Pelo Prof. Dumbledore. E por minha amiga Irma.

– Quem?

– Irma Pince, a bibliotecária. Somos amigas. Costumávamos brincar, dizendo que ela deixara de ser uma Prince por um R. De qualquer modo, ela ficou de olho em você também. Especialmente depois que Lucius deixou a escola.

– Quando eu entrei, ele já estava no sétimo ano.

– Isso mesmo. Ele é um pouco mais velho que você.

– Ele está há um ano em Azkaban.

– Eu sei. Fiquei por dentro das notícias.

– Por que está aqui, mamãe?

– Você precisa de mim, Severus.

Ele quase riu, ácido:

– Ah, e antes eu não precisei? Nos últimos vinte anos? Poupe-me!

– Eu estava sob uma impressão errada. Achei que você tinha virado um deles. Depois, quando soube o que aconteceu a Dumbledore, tive certeza de que era a hora certa de voltar. Antes disso, eu não podia. Esperava que você entendesse, Severus. Eu tinha que me afastar. Estava com muita raiva. Inclusive de você. Não entendia como tinha caído na conversa desse bruxo que até hoje está aterrorizando nosso mundo.

Ele a encarou. O chá estava acabando.

– Você não sabia?

– Sabia o quê?

– Meu avô me ameaçou com a vida de meu pai para eu me tornar um Death Eater.

Eileen arregalou os olhos.

– Eu nunca soube disso. Mas não duvido. Então... você acha...?

– Mãe – Severus disse pesadamente –, tenho certeza de que Vovô Prince estava envolvido na morte de papai.

– Meu filho. Se você tem tanta certeza disso, por que continuou a fazer o que ele mandava?

– Eu... – Severus baixou a cabeça. – Eu ouvia os seguidores do Lord das Trevas dizendo que primeiro eles iam atrás dos Muggles que emporcalhavam as linhagens bruxas. Como você bem temia, o próximo passo seria perseguir os bruxos que tinham aceitado casar com Muggles e procriar com eles.

Eileen perdeu a cor no rosto. Mal sussurrou:

– Oh, Merlin...

– Juntei-me a eles para protegê-la. Achei que eu podia simplesmente mantê-la a salvo, e depois poderia sair... – Ele soltou uma risada amarga. – Mas eles não pouparam sequer um membro da família Black. Só então vi como eu tinha sido ingênuo. E logo depois você morreu... E eu fiquei só.

– Oh, meu garoto.

Eileen pegou a mão de seu filho. Era magra, manchada de ervas, e estava suja. Mas era a mão do seu menino, do seu garoto. Ela sentiu uma conexão se refazer, um laço afetivo que tinha se partido há mais de duas décadas se recompunha diante de seus olhos.

E, desta vez, ela não iria largar aquela mão sob hipótese alguma.

– Venha comigo.

– Para onde? Do que está falando?

– Vamos para um lugar discreto, afastado – ela convidou. – Viveremos como Muggles. Nós vivemos como Muggles até você ir para Hogwarts, então podemos fazer de novo.

– Foi como viveu até agora?

– Sim. Eu posso esconder você. Posso cuidar de você, Severus. Até isso tudo passar.

– Mãe, você sabe do que me acusam?

– Sim, eu sei – ela assentiu pesadamente. – Dumbledore me disse que protegeria você.

– Mãe, as acusações são verdadeiras. Eu cometi o crime pelo qual sou acusado.

Eileen o encarou, o sangue dos Prince gritando em suas veias. Ela aprumou o corpo, inspirando fundo e decidiu:

– Podemos falar disso num lugar mais seguro. Venha comigo.

– Não posso. Há um pequeno detalhe de sete Horcruxes do Lorde das Trevas que preciso ajudar o Herói do Mundo Bruxo a achar. Isso se esse dito herói não me matar primeiro, claro. Ou o Lorde.

– Severus, Severus...

– Mamãe, eu sou um espião. Há vinte anos. E está cada vez mais difícil saber para que lado estou espionando...

O coração de uma mãe era uma coisa misteriosa e maravilhosa. Era o mais abundante receptáculo de amor, e o coração de Eileen Prince estava há mais de 20 anos esperando para mostrar a seu filho querido que ele era amado, sim. Por isso, ela tirou seu xale e se ergueu, para ir até a cadeira onde Severus estava sentando e abraçou-o ternamente.

Severus não era acostumado a ser tocado por outras pessoas. Portanto, seu primeiro impulso foi se retesar. Contudo, em algum lugar dentro de suas células, ele reconheceu o toque de amor e carinho que há tanto tempo não sentia. Era o tipo de toque que começava na sua pele, nos seus músculos, para chegar até sua alma, aquecendo-a, confortando-a.

Pois ele finalmente não se sentia só.

The End

Desafio do SnapeFest: Essa fic foi uma resposta desafio em que Snape descobre que sua mãe está viva e que ela se relacionou com o pai de Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
